


sweetest smile (darkest sin)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Bottom Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: in which kai isn't as innocent as he looks and soobin is tired of holding back.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	sweetest smile (darkest sin)

**Author's Note:**

> sequel for [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420582)

Kai moves in front of Soobin, who’s sitting on the bed, and drops to his knees to look at him with the most adorable pout he has ever seen from the boy. " _Please._ "

"Baby…"

"I want to return the favor too." his pouts deepens. “Teach me, hyung?”

"Hueningie…" Soobin shakes his head slowly, letting out a pitiful gust of air. "We have time, yeah? Don’t rush."

“But I want to learn it now.”

Soobin looks him in the eyes; such a beautiful color, full of fire and passion. His baby boyfriend is usually not this stubborn, but once he puts his mind to something there's no stopping him. Soobin sighs and gives him a stern look, mouth slipping into a tight line. Kai looks momentarily angry, but suddenly hands are at Soobin's belt, the worn leather being unbuckled and pushed aside. Soobin begins questioning immediately.

"Angel? What are you _doing_ _?_ Why are you—"

“If you don’t want to teach me, then I’ll learn it by myself.”

But everything clicks, and suddenly, Kai is now working on Soobin's zipper, tugging the pants down, revealing his briefs and muscled thighs. Soobin is completely still; he won't move, he _can't_ move, why isn't he _moving?_ Why is he allowing this?

Kai's hands slide gingerly across the waist of Soobin's briefs, and slowly, so _very_ slowly, pulls them down.

"Woah, you’re really big aren’t you, hyung? Everything about you is big. I like it." Kai mumbles at the sight of the half-hard cock. Soobin is completely silent, still in shock at the sudden turn. Kai leans forward, giving the penis a subtle, slow lick like a kitten. When it perks ever so slightly, he gives a small giggle and moves again, putting the tip in his mouth like a popsicle. He gently glides his tongue once more over the tip before circling the head, and Soobin's eyes close tightly.

Shit. Why isn't he _stopping_ this? Why is he letting it happen? His hands clench; short, neat nails digging into the fabric-covered armrests. Soobin holds back a growl as Kai eases his lips up the sides, hands resting calmingly on his older boyfriend' thighs.

When Kai finally, _finally_ reaches the base, Soobin releases a small whisper of a groan, and Kai giggles again, the vibrations shooting straight up Soobin's spine, making him become as stiff as a board. Kai pats Soobin's leg soothingly, almost as if to say, _'relax, hyungie. I got this.'_

Soon Soobin is squirming in his chair for release, mind fogged as all he can think about is Kai’s doe eyes and flawless pale skin and dark hair and spit-soaked lips and _God_ why won't the boy go faster, it's going to _kill_ him and should he just fuck the living daylight of his pretty mouth? Quiet groans and moans spill from Soobin’s mouth, and when he finally comes it's a long, slow sigh as he slumps back into his chair with Kai eagerly lapping up any leftovers until he’s completely dry.

Soobin finally opens his eyes, and sees Kai standing in front of him, daintily wiping his mouth for any stray drops. He slowly leans down, closer and closer to Soobin's face. Soobin closes his eyes once more, expecting to feel his lips against his and taste himself on the boyfriend’s tongue, but a voice whispers into his ear, low and gravelly.

“Hyung? I did good, didn’t I?”

That’s the last straw. Soobin stands up, growling as he manhandles the boy to the bed, pressing him hard against the messy duvet. Kai mewls loudly as soon as his back hits the surface and it excites him.

“S-Soobin-hyung?” he whispers, eyes fluttering nervously.

Soobin smirks against his neck before biting a trail up the column of Kai's throat, finally stopping at his already kiss-swollen lips. Kai's mouth is open as soon as Soobin's moves closer, greedily excepting his boyfriend's exploring tongue. He grounds their hips together and Kai whimpers shamelessly, digging his nails into Soobin's shoulders.

"You need to be punished." Soobin murmurs against the younger's lips before biting harshly at the bottom one. Kai groans out a confirmation, desperately bucking his hips against the Soobin's. “Who taught you to be a cockslut, huh?”

Soobin isn’t usually this frontal with his dirty talk because he knows Kai is a gentle lover, always aiming to please him first and foremost. But sometimes the stress of their job makes Soobin lose control of himself and he loves how accepting his little boyfriend is for his rough side. The others would be shocked to hear the horrendous things he'd say and done to this innocent boy beneath him but that’s a story for another time.

"S-Soobin-hyung, please!" Kai whines, licking at his neck and slipping his arms underneath his shirt. Soobin feels the skin bruise and rise as the at the light skin and it arouses him even more.

He teasingly trails his hands over Kai's sweaty torso, his hands stopping at the pink, perky nipples to pinch them none-too gently and he hisses out in pleasure as Kai's nails scratches down his back. Kai throws his head back against the bed, exposing his throat. Soobin licks and nibbles at the adam's apple, feeling it bob as Kai swallows thickly. His hands move to work on Soobin's belt, trembling slightly. With the belt undone, he uses it to pull their hips together and they groan simultaneously.

"Ahhnnnhh, f-feels good.” Kai moans out as one hand goes to his crotch and another to his ass.

"Look at you," Soobin cocks an eyebrow as he takes one of Kai’s nipple in his mouth and bit roughly. The latter nods, bucking up into Soobin. “My little slut.”

Soobin grips his cock and rubs harshly. Kai keens, throwing his head to the side. He whimpers and grips at his boyfriend's hips when his hand leaves his aching groin. Soobin feels the sweat building up on the back of his neck and Kai desperately grabs at Soobin's face to bring their lips together.

After kissing him senseless Soobin finally pulls back and chooses to stare at his little boyfriend. He chuckles to himself. Kai's hair is mussed, half matted with sweat, half sticking up from being pulled. His face is flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His baby brown eyes are darkened, looking at Soobin half-lidded and glazed over with raw want. Those perfect lips are red and swollen from fierce kisses.

All in all, he looks thoroughly sexed.

Soobin smirks, they haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

He leans down to nip and suck at the junction where neck met shoulder as he feels lithe arms wrap around his shoulders once more. One hand held tightly onto the younger's bicep, his other trailing feather light touches on a lightly protruding hipbone, Kai's trousers hanging just a tad too low. Soobin can see his pretty eyes fluttering shut as he throws his head back against the bed.

Kai trails his hands up to grip and weave through soft hair. He pulls the older up so their lips could meet in a desperate, needy kiss. Tongues and teeth clash and had they cared enough to think, they'd be amazed anyone hasn’t filed a complaint because the noise being ripped from their mouth are positively unholy. Random syllables falls from Kai's swollen lips, barely coherent but so obviously asking for ' _More, oh please more!_ ' He must have felt Soobin smirking against him but he doesn’t even look like he cares about how wanton he must have sounded like. It seems like all he cares about is how on fire he feels and how the older man is the only one who can ignite it.

"What do you want, angel? Tell me." Soobin murmurs huskily, nipping at Kai' earlobe. A low whine comes from the back of the younger man's throat, his hands gripping tightly at Soobin's shoulders as if they are the only thing holding him to reality.

"Need...need you in me! Oh, Soobin!" he pants out and the way he said his name, that needy tone, it sends electric shocks straight to Soobin's already aching groin.

"Kai..." Soobin, forcing their mouths together again and his hands working at the younger man's belt.

Soobin bites at Kai's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Kai bucks up against Soobin and later groans into his mouth.

And suddenly, they hear the door slam open.

"Hey Soobinie, I nee—" Yeonjun's voice hits their ears and both half-naked men snap their heads to look in the doorway.

Yeonjun's face is a mix of shock and embarrassment. Soobin can feel his ears heat up and turn red as Yeonjun points behind him and fails to say something. It goes for a few more seconds before he turns on his heel and walks stiffly into their shared living room. Biting the inside of his cheek, Soobin grabs his shirt to put back on and flattens out his epic mess of hair.

“Wait here, angel.” he kisses the top of Kai’s head. “I’ll talk to him.”

He shuffled almost shyly into the living room. Yeonjun didn't look up from his hands, his face still contorted in shock and red from embarrassment. Soobin coughed awkwardly, sitting opposite his brother. They both remained silent for what felt like hours.

"How long?" Yeonjun finally asks. Soobin swallows nervously and shifts in his seat.

"Uh...'bout three months. Maybe a little less." he answers. Yeonjun looks up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't accept it or something? Cause, Soobin, you know that as long as you guys are happy, I'm cool, right?" Soobin sighs, not really one for emotional discussions.

"I don't know, okay? I just didn't want to tell anyone." he runs a hand through his hair and refuses to meet Yeonjun's gaze. The silence stretches on a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"But are you happy? And you're not just screwing around with him? Because I don't think he'll do this thing with you unless he actually—" Yeonjun begins before Soobin goes to look at him angrily.

"You think I'm using him?" he bristles and Yeonjun is quick to put his hands up defensively.

"I’m just worried, okay? Kai is really innocent, and not to mention young." He replies, still defensive.

At that moment Kai chooses to walk into the room, staring at the floor. He is pristine and, had he not seen them, Yeonjun would have never known that the younger boy was about to get ruined by their leader just minutes before. Yeonjun watches in near amazement as Soobin nods when Kai looks at him questioningly. Kai sits down shyly next to Soobin, unsure if he’s being too close. But his nervousness disappears when Soobin slips his hand into his trembling ones and a soft smile pulls across his face. Yeonjun doesn't think he is meant to notice so he pretends not to.

"Well, I'm, uhm...I'm sorry for interrupting." Yeonjun scratches the back of his head, a bit unsure.

"Please don't apologize. After all, I did walk in on you and Beomgyu." Kai says innocently.

Yeonjun's eyes widen and his mouth starts working with no sound coming out. His face is flushed red and Soobin can't help but laugh when he catches the smirk on his boyfriend's face.

“I’m- that’s- I’m—” he walks out.

Soobin places his hand on Kai's hips and pushes him against the door. His boyfriend smiles softly as he wraps his arms around his neck. Kai presses a tender, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth and Soobin smiles.

“Well, let’s continue, shall we?”


End file.
